The subject matter disclosed herein relates to furnaces. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to attachment of a heat exchanger to a cell panel of a furnace.
In a typical furnace, a fuel, for example, natural gas, is combusted in a burner. The combustion gas, flue gas, is routed through one or more heat exchangers which extract the heat therefrom. Outlets of the heat exchanger are mechanically secured to a cell panel during assembly. The individual heat exchanger cells are typically formed by stamping halves of the cells which are then secured together by a folded and crimped joint. Because of the shapes of the cells, the areas of the outlets of the cells where the cell halves mate are difficult to seal to the cell panel resulting in leakage between the heat exchanger cells and the cell panel and a corresponding loss of efficiency of the heat exchanger and furnace.